This invention relates generally to steering column components and, more particularly, to a clip for holding a steering shaft to a slap yoke.
When coupling a steering column shaft to a universal joint or other steering component, a slap yoke is often preferred because the steering shaft can be inserted into the slap yoke xe2x80x9claterallyxe2x80x9d. That is, the steering shaft can be inserted by moving it radially into the slap yoke from a position with the steering shaft roughly parallel to the slap yoke, with ends of the steering shaft and slap yoke overlapping each other. After the steering shaft is within the slap yoke, a bolt is usually used to lock the steering shaft in place.
When the steering column is assembled, the steering shaft must be held in place, and the nut of the bolt must be kept from turning, while the bolt is inserted and rotated to retain the steering shaft in the slap yoke. This is difficult for one person to do, especially when the steering column is in a confined and difficult to reach space, such as, for example, when the steering column is assembled under the dash panel of an automobile. To assist someone assembling the steering column, various slap yoke clips have been proposed.
One such slap yoke clip, illustrated in the drawing figures, wraps around a U-shaped perimeter of a slap yoke and is held in place by tabs that wrap around edges of the slap yoke at the open part of the slap yoke. An additional tab provides a deformable latch mechanism to hold the steering shaft in place, and other tabs hold the head of a cam bolt in place. However, that previously proposed clip requires substantial material and space. Additionally, the clip may not adequately retain the cam bolt, making assembly of the steering column more difficult.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the invention, this is accomplished by providing a slap yoke clip for use with a slap yoke having a U-shaped cross section and slap yoke side portions including an aperture for receiving a transverse retaining bolt. A side portion of the slap yoke clip is configured to fit over a side portion of the slap yoke and has retaining means for engaging a nut of the transverse retaining bolt to retain the slap yoke clip on the slap yoke. An abutment portion of the slap yoke clip extends from the slap yoke clip side portion for abutting a surface of the slap yoke to prevent rotation of the slap yoke clip with respect to the slap yoke. An elastically deformable latch portion of the slap yoke clip extends from the slap yoke clip side portion, at an angle thereto, for elastically deforming when a steering shaft is laterally inserted into the slap yoke and for returning to a relatively undeformed condition after insertion of the steering shaft into the slap yoke to prevent exit of the steering shaft from the slap yoke.
In another aspect of the invention, this is accomplished by providing a method for assembling a slap yoke to a steering shaft, utilizing a slap yoke clip.